You're The Only One
by LeadeR.HK
Summary: Kehidupan Jungkook yang seharusnya bebas dari orangtuanya yang pergi ke Beijing selama 6 bulan itu menghilang akibat kedatangan seorang pengawal pribadi yang diberikan oleh eommanya. / "Menyebalkan!"-Jungkook / "Aku menyukaimu."-Hoseok / a HopeKook-JungHope-JKook Fanfiction! / YAOi! BL! Typo bertebaran! GJ! DLDR! RnR please :D


**Author :**

 **Genre :  
** Romance – Drama – YAOI

 **Rate :**  
T /aman, tenang/

 **Length :  
** Chaptered

 **Title :  
** You're The Only One

 **Main Cast :  
** Jeon Jung Kook  
Jung Ho Seok

 **Support Cast :  
** Park Ji Min  
Min Yoon Gi **  
**Kim Tae Hyung  
Lee Seok Jin (Kim)

 **Disclaimer :  
** Cast milik orang tua masing-masing, BigHitEnt dan milik tuhan!  
Hanya FANFICTION ini yang milik AUTHOR

 **Author Note :  
** FANFICTION ini murni meluncur dari otak Author yang sangat suka berimajinasi.  
Tapi terkadang terus berimajinasi itu gak enak gegara gak selesai-selesai bikin FF-nya. /curhat/  
Yang gak suka YAOI silahkan keluar aja ya ^.^  
Author gak mau merusak mata para readers yang tidak suka membaca FF YAOI.  
Mungkin bakalan ada NC nantinya. Siap-siap, ya!  
Kalau ada kesamaan judul atau cerita berarti hanya kebetulan saja. Atau emang udah sehati kali ya?  
Sorry For Typo(s)  
HAPPY READING, DON'T BE A SILENT READER GUYS~

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Malam ini langit tampak gelap, tak ada bulan dan bintang yang biasanya akan menerangi malam di Seoul. Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya mencari kemana perginya bulan dan para bintang itu, tapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah tetesan air hujan yang mendarat tepat di pipi sebelah kanannya.

Jungkook memasukkan kembali kepalanya dan pergi menuju meja belajar lalu melanjutkan tugas rumah yang tadi Shim Seonsaengnim berikan di sekolah. Beberapa menit kemudian suara ketukan pintu terdengar, Jungkook segera membukakan pintu tersebut. Ada Nyonya Jeon di sana.

"Eomma, ada apa?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah, eomma ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu. Ikuti eomma"

Sesuai dengan perkataan Nyonya Jeon, Jungkook pergi mengikuti eommanya yang berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Sesampainya di sana terlihat seorang namja bertubuh tegap yang tampaknya seumuran dengan Jungkook. Namja itu langsung berdiri setelah melihat kedatangan Jungkook dan Nyonya Jeon.

"Jungkook-ah, perkenalkan. Dia Jung Hoseok, pengawal pribadimu"

"Eh? Pengawal pribadi?" Tanya Jungkook kaget mendengar perkataan Nyonya Jeon.

"Untuk apa?" Lanjutnya

"Kau pasti tau jika eomma akan pergi ke Beijing besok selama enam bulan. Maka dari itu eomma mencarikan pengawal yang akan selalu menemanimu."

"Tapi eomma, aku sudah besar. Aku tidak butuh—"

"Jungkook, ini semua demi kebaikanmu. Terima saja, ya?" Bujuk Nyonya Jeon.

"Hah… Baiklah, eomma…" Jawab Jungkook mengalah.

"Anak pintar." Nyonya Jeon mengusap rambut Jungkook. "Eomma akan bersiap-siap untuk keberangkatan besok. Kau boleh ke kamarmu—dan tentu bersama pengawal barumu, Jung Hoseok. Hoseok-ssi, antar dia ke kamar dan tunggu dia sampai tidur. Mengerti?"

"Saya mengerti, Nyonya Jeon." Jawab Hoseok sambil membungkukkan badannya, memberi hormat pada Nyonya Jeon yang sudah berjalan meninggalkannya serta Jungkook.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya sambil menatap Hoseok tak percaya. Sedangkan Hoseok hanya membalas tatapan Jungkook dengan wajah datarnya.

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya bingung kemudian mulai berjalan, dan Hoseok ikut berjalan di belakangnya. Tapi kemudian langkah Jungkook berhenti. Dengan cepat ia kembali menoleh ke belakang, menatap wajah **–coret–** tampan **–coret–** Hoseok.

"Kau benar-benar akan mengikutiku?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Tentu saja, Nyonya Jeon mengatakan—"

"Astaga! Aku ini sudah besar! Kau, siapa kau? Jangan pernah berharap untuk mendapat restu dariku! Sekarang, pergilah!" Ucap Jungkook kemudian berjalan kembali. Dan lagi-lagi Hoseok mengikutinya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Huwaaa! Kenapa nasibku seperti ini! Arghh!"

Hoseok hanya memandangi majikan barunya dengan wajah datar. Sungguh aneh, kekanakan, gila, tapi tetap saja imut dan menggemaskan—tunggu, apa yang kau pikirkan Jung Hoseok!

Jungkook mencoba berjalan, memastikan bahwa Hoseok mengikutinya atau tidak. Tapi jawabannya adalah Hoseok kembali mengikutinya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengikutiku!" Teriak Jungkook.

"Siapa yang mengikutimu? Aku mau pergi ke kamarku, dan kau menghalangi jalan. Minggir!" Jawab Hoseok kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang mematung. Ia semakin bingung. Sedangkan Hoseok hanya tersenyum diperjalanannya menuju kamar Jungkook.

' _Dasar bodoh.'_

Cklek. Blam!

Hoseok masuk ke dalam kamar Jungkook tanpa sepengetahuan pemilik kamar. Ia berdiri di tembok yang nantinya akan tertutupi oleh pintu. Apa kalian tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Hoseok? Tentu saja tidak (sama saya juga—eh). Ia berencana untuk mengageti Jungkook.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Suara langkah dari luar kamar terdengar. Hoseok semakin memperlebar senyumannya disaat seseorang membuka pintu, dan itu pasti Jungkook.

"DORR!"

"HWAAAAAAA!"

Brukk!

Jungkook yang kagetnya bukan main sampai terjatuh akibat teriakan Hoseok—atau teriakannya sendiri, ya? Entahlah, masih misteri.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Hoseok tertawa melihat Jungkook yang jatuh terduduk. Mengingat ekspresi Jungkook saat kaget tadi membuatnya makin ingin tertawa.

"Ugh—kau… Keterlaluan." Jungkook bangkit dengan wajah sebalnya. Ia memegangi dadanya, ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar karena dikageti oleh orang yang baru saja ia kenal. Tunggu, apakah ini yang namanya cinta? Wkwkwkwkwk, LOL. (Abaikan)

Jungkook merebahkan tubuh rampingnya di ranjang kemudian menatap ke langit-langit kamar. Jungkook jadi ingat Jimin hyung. Dia kan takut sekali dengan hantu. Bahkan hanya melihat iklan film horor saja Jimin selalu loncat-loncatan.

Jungkook lupa keberadaan Hoseok yang menatapnya aneh.

Jungkook sedang tersenyum sendiri sekarang. Bahkan terkadang ia menutupi mukanya sambil menggerek-gerakkan kakinya. Wajah Jungkook yang memerah dan senyuman yang tak lepas dari mulutnya itu membuat Hoseok bingung.

Brukk~

Hoseok melempar bantal yang ada di sofa ke kepala Jungkook. "Hey, ingatlah. Ada aku di sini, jangan bertingkah aneh." Ucap Hoseok seraya duduk di sofa dengan santainya.

"Dasar tidak sopan. Oh iya, tadi… Siapa namamu?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Hoseok. Namaku Jung Hoseok." Jawab Hoseok. Jungkook hanya meng'o'kan bibirnya mengerti sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan—maksudku, apa bakatmu? Coba tunjukkan padaku."

"Kupikir aku tidak sedang audisi sekarang. Pekerjaanmu adalah menjagamu, dan aku sedang bekerja. Jadi jangan suruh aku untuk melakukan hal-hal yang aneh."

"Terserahlah. Aku mau tidur, tolong matikan lampunya—dan ingat, jangan apa-apakan aku saat tidur!" Ancam Jungkook kemudian menarik selimutnya dan tidur.

' _Ck, dasar menyebalkan.'_ Ucap Hoseok dalam hati sambil mematikan lampu kamar.

"Selamat malam." Jungkook bergumam kecil, tapi Hoseok masih bisa mendengarnya. Berterimakasih pada pendengaran Hoseok yang baik.

"Selamat malam, semoga mimpi indah." Hoseok tersenyum. Tunggu—untuk apa dia tersenyum? Lagi-lagi, masih menjadi misteri pemirsa.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Nyonya Jeon dan Tuan Jeon sudah siap dengan pakaian rapi. Mereka duduk di ruang tamu, menunggu kedatangan taxi yang sudah mereka pesan.

"Hoseok-ssi, bangunkan Jungkook dan suruh dia kemari." Suruh Nyonya Jeon pada Hoseok yang berdiri di dekat pintu bersama para pelayan.

Ia membungkuk tanda mengerti. "Baiklah, Nyonya." Ucapnya kemudian pergi ke lantai atas dan berjalan ke arah kamar Jungkook.

Cklek.

Ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan menemukan Jungkook yang masih tertidur di ranjangnya. Hoseok memandangi wajah majikan barunya itu sebentar.

Wajah yang seharusnya damai saat tidur itu tidak ada. Wajah Jungkook sekarang penuh dengan kecemasan. Keringat yang menghiasi wajah Jungkook benar-benar membuat Hoseok bingung.

' _Ada apa dengannya?'_

Jungkook berteriak dengan bergumam. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri dan tangannya seperti mencoba untuk menghindari sesuatu.

' _Pasti mimpi buruk.'_

Hoseok menempatkan dirinya di sebelah kanan Jungkook kemudian mengarahkan tangannya pada Jungkook. Baru saja tangannya menyentuh Jungkook, Jungkook langsung terbangun dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan. Dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang bergetar.

Greb.

Jungkook memeluk Hoseok.

Kuulangi lagi, Jungkook memeluk Hoseok.

Ia menempelkan dadanya pada dada bidang Hoseok. Itu adalah salah satu cara untuk membuatnya tenang. Pelukannya mengerat. Jungkook meletakkan kepalanya di atas pundak Hoseok

"Hiks…"

"Hey, kau tak apa? Kenapa menangis? Hey—" Ucapan Hoseok berhenti di saat seseorang membuka pintu kamar Jungkook. Hoseok menoleh ke arah pintu kamar, ada seorang pelayan wanita di sana.

"Eh? Ah—maafkan aku." Wanita itu dengan cepat menutup pintu kamar lagi.

"Tunggu—hey, jangan salah paham! Aish…" Hoseok kembali menatap rambut Jungkook—setidaknya itu yang dapat ia lihat sekarang.

"Jeon Jungkook—"

"Biarkan seperti ini lebih lama lagi. Aku membutuhkannya." Gumam Jungkook pelan. Tangan Hoseok yang menganggur membalas pelukan Jungkook dan mengusap-usap punggung namja itu, mencoba menenangkan namja yang memeluknya secara paksa.

"Hey, Nyonya Jeon menyuruhmu cepat turun. Orangtuamu sudah mau berangkat, tuh." Ucap Hoseok memecahkan suasana hening yang canggung. Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hoseok dengan mata sayunya.

"Oh iya!" Jungkook berteriak tepat di depan wajah Hoseok dengan mata yang melebar lucu. Dengan cepat ia keluar dari kamar dan pergi ke ruang tamu, meninggalkan Hoseok sendirian di kamarnya. Hoseok membuka lemari baju dan mengambil sebuah jaket merah milik Jungkook.

Untuk apa? Hey, apa kau tidak lihat baju piyama yang Jungkook kenakan? Lengannya pendek dan tipis—tunggu, aku lupa jika kalian hanya pembaca yang baru mengerti jika aku menuliskannya. Oke, kalau begitu kuberitahu—oh, sudah. Dan sekarang kalian pasti tahu.

Tanpa babibu lagi Hoseok keluar dari kamar dan pergi ke ruang tamu. Ia dapat melihat Jungkook yang sedang berpelukan dengan Nyonya Jeon. Kemudian Nyonya Jeon dan Tuan Jeon pergi ke luar dan diikuti oleh Jungkook, para pelayan, dan Hoseok juga tentunya.

Hoseok membuka jaket milik Jungkook kemudian menggantungnya di badan Jungkook. Jungkook menoleh ke arah Hoseok kemudian tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Jungkook kemudian memakai jaket yang diberi Hoseok.

"Jungkook-ah, selama eomma dan appa pergi jangan nakal ya. Jika ingin pergi beritau Hoseok dulu supaya kau aman."

Jungkook mengangguk malas.

"Dan mulai hari ini, Hoseok akan bersekolah di Bangtan High School juga bersamamu."

Jungkook menangguk lagi—tunggu, Hoseok akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Jungkook?

"M-MWO?!" Teriak Jungkook.

"Kau perlu tau, umurnya hanya satu tahun lebih tua darimu. Jadi dia bisa bersekolah di sekolahmu sambil mengawasimu. Iya kan, Hoseok-ssi?"

"Anda benar, nyonya." Jawab Hoseok.

"T-tapi Eomma, kenapa harus di sekolahku?"

"Supaya kau lebih aman, Jungkook. Belakangan ini banyak sekali kasus penculikan di Seoul, kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Eomma tak ingin kau tersakiti. Bisa saja mereka memperkosamu."

"Hhh… Baiklah, eomma…" Ucap Jungkook menurut.

"Hoseok, jaga Jungkook baik-baik. Jika dia nakal jangan sungkan untuk melakukan hal kasar padanya. Jungkook, appa dan eomma pergi dulu." Kali ini Tuan Jeon yang berbicara. Ia mendekati Jungkook dan mencium kening Jungkook kemudian pergi ke arah taxi yang sudah menunggu.

Taxi itu pergi menjauh dan meninggalkan perasaan kosong di hati Jungkook. Tapi kemudian dia masuk ke dalam rumah dengan sebuah senyuman yang semangat.

"AKU BEBAAAASSS! Akhirnya, aku bebas selama 6 bulan! Tak bisa dipercaya, aku bebaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasss! Gyaaaaaaaaa~" Teriak Jungkook senang sambil memeluk semua pelayan. Kemudian ia berlari-larian sambil berteriak.

"Aku bebas~ aku bebas~ AKU BEBAAAASS! BEEBAA—"

Brukk!

Jungkook terjatuh disaat sebuah kaki menghalangi jalannya. Ia menatap sebal ke arah pemilik kaki.

"Jangan lupakan aku, Jeon Jungkook. Kau belum sepenuhnya bebas."

Itu Jung Hoseok.

Aiihh… Sepertinya Jungkook lupa atas kehadiran seorang Hoseok di rumah. Hoseok yang akan menemaninya mulai sekarang. Hoseok yang akan melindunginya dan Hoseok—yang akan menyuruhnya untuk cepat pulang dan bla bla bla…

"Ugh—kau merusak suasana, dasar menyebalkan…" Ucap Jungkook sebal kemudian pergi ke kamarnya untuk kembali tidur—dan diikuti Hoseok tentunya. Hahh…

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hehehehe… Gimana FF-nya? Aneh? GJ? Garing? Maaf kalo gitu XD  
Maaf juga kalo banyak typonya, ini belum ku edit.  
Dibutuhkan favorite, follow, dan reviewnya! Jangan lupa kasih saran, saya kan masih pemula…^^  
Sekali lagi saya meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas perkataan yang aneh/? Dan berterima kasih banyak sudah meluangkan waktu buat baca FF GJ milik saya^^

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya! :D

 **#HopeKookIsReal #HopeKook**

30 Mei 2015


End file.
